no_game_no_lifefandomcom-20200223-history
Elf
The are the seventh ranked race of the Exceed and were created by Kainas, the Forest God. Their homeland is Elven Gard, the largest nation on Disboard. Though the elf country is democratic with the largest families within the council of elders, they often have slaves from other races to serve them from within the conquered territories they have claimed or from bets that have been lost, this often results in generational slave families living with their owner families for life such as Chlammy Zell lives with Feel Nirvalen. It is noted that there are currently 2 factions within Elven Gard, the council of elders and the Hero of elves, who was not given much detail other than the Hero of Elves has the support of the Elven people, while the council is trying to gain more power over the people. Abilities Strengths The elves have the highest affinity to magic among the Creature Form races and are often synonymous with magic. They are the only Creature Form race capable of casting multiple spells at once. This advantage has allowed them an edge in games against other Creature Form races due to their unmatched usage of magic as a way to cheat and manipulate games. Despite this, certain situations such as the video games of the Werebeasts can nullify their magical advantage and level the playing field. During The Great War, they were able to create one of the three dominating forces that ended the war. A spell called Áka Si Anse developed by their creator, Kanias. While not as strong as the E-Bomb or Heaven's Strike, it was still considered world shaping and deemed as one of the three dominating forces that ended the war. The natural talent of a Elf is correlated by their ability to cast multiple spells at a time. Talented Elves can maintain multiple spells, becoming duo or even tri-casters; which, according to Light Novel 5, makes up the majority of the Elven nobility. However, the famous house of Nilvalen has birthed some of the finest Elves to ever exist such as Feel Nilvalen (hexcaster) and Shinku Nilvalen (octocaster); both possessing magical abilities that scrape the echelon of legend among the Elves. List of Known Natural Powers: * Developed Connection with Spirit Circuits * Complex Magical Spells * Highest affinity of Creature Exceed Magic * Long Life Span * Intelligent * Ability to maintain multiple spells * Thermoregulate people, places, or items * Purify items * Compress items * Elemental Physical State Manipulation Weaknesses Without their connection to the spirit circuits, they are unable to use magic and they have little to no physical ability capabilities. This is shown in No Game No Life: Zero when the spirit circuits were destroyed, leaving them completely powerless. List of known weaknesses: * Higher Ranked Exceed * Arrogance * Dhampir Illusions can limit spell usage History During the Great War, they were believed to be created by Kanias, the Forest God. Of their history It is known that eight hundred years ago before the installment of the Ten Oaths, Jibril had single-handedly destroyed their capital city in a single strike within a fit of rage after she was knocked from the sky by an anti-flying spell placed above the capital city and hurt herself. Jibril also stole their books, containing knowledge of magic, stalling the growth of their magic ability for a long time. Form of Government List of Known Members Language Written in encoded Elvish language Trivia * The Nilvalen family is famous all throughout Elven Gard for being ruthless to prisoners and slaves. This has been common knowledge for at least 6,500 years. es:Elfo fr:Elfe pl:Elf ru:Эльфы zh:森精种 Category:Races Category:Exceed